A triaxial oscillating device that oscillates a vibrating table in three orthogonal axis directions is known. International Publication No. 2009/011433 discloses an oscillating device that enabled oscillation at a high frequency range by the use of a rolling guide type linear guideway (Hereinafter simply referred to as “linear guide.”) comprising rolling bodies.
To oscillate in three orthogonal axis directions (X-axis direction, Y-axis direction and Z-axis direction), for example, a vibrating table and a Z-axis actuator for oscillating the vibrating table in the Z-axis direction need to be coupled slidably in the X-axis direction and the Y-axis direction with a biaxial slider. In the oscillating device described in International Publication No. 2009/011433, an XY slider being a biaxial slider is configured with a cross guideway (Hereinafter simply referred to as “cross guide.”) in which carriages of linear guides in two orthogonal axes (X-axis and Y-axis) are coupled with each other via an intermediary stage (coupling plate).